


[Podfic]  if you catch me eating eyeballs

by argentumlupine



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Author's summary</strong>: <em>Perry considers nearly every event in her life to be LaFontaine’s fault. This explains how someone so determined to be normal ended up at an education institution renowned for weirdness.</em></p>
<p>Podfic of the story by Alasse_Irena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]  if you catch me eating eyeballs

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [if you catch me eating eyeballs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841092) by [Alasse_Irena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alasse_Irena/pseuds/Alasse_Irena). 



> Recorded for [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology V](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/326428.html).

cover art created by [bessyboo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo).

| 

## Streaming Audio

  
[(alternate streaming for mobile devices)](http://podfidic.parakaproductions.com/ALPA%20V%20Numbered/62%20%5bCarmilla%5d%20if%20you%20catch%20me%20eating%20eyeballs.mp3)  


## Length

  * 0:06:47



## Audiofic archive download links

  * [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/352015031403.zip) or [m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/352015031404.zip)



## Alternate download link

  * [mp3](http://podfidic.parakaproductions.com/ALPA%20V%20Numbered/62%20%5bCarmilla%5d%20if%20you%20catch%20me%20eating%20eyeballs.mp3)

  
---|---


End file.
